Angels Cage
by Clownfood
Summary: Count D has a date with and Angel, and the angels name is pause for drama Rosiel. But what are the Counts intentions? And Leon is jealous, tough he won’t admit it.


AUTHORS NOTES: I don't really know what I thought about writing this one. It was really hard though, and it didn't turn out too well. Okay, I actually don't have much more to say about this.

_Thoughts, **the voice of reason**_

**

* * *

**

"Hey! Count!"

Leon just barged right into the pet store, without as much as a knock for a warning. Jill, more polite and with much more respect for the Counts privacy, knocked softly of the door. The gesture wasn't much though, since Leon had already swung the door open and was already halfway into the shops large lobby. Usually, the Count wouldn't mind the detective's rough manor, but now he came to meet Orcott with an angry look on his otherwise so pleasant face.

"This is not the time detective!" the Count greeted, his voice much harsher then usual.

Leon noticed that D looked suspiciously flushed, and the two top buttons on his Chinese dress seemed to have been buttoned in haste. Overall, the Count wasn't his usual epiphany of perfection. His hair was a little messy and he made an effort to straighten his clothes while eyeing the detective angrily.

"What now, D?" Leon asked, surprised at the Counts hostile reaction "It's always the right time for police work! I have some questions that…"

"Now is _not_ the time, detective" The Count didn't look like he was going to back down.

"Now look here you …" Leon started but was interrupted by a smooth voice from inside the dusky interior of the shop.

"My, my, a detective, hmm?" A slender figure arose from one of the shops many stain-sofas, releasing him self from the shadows.

The man that came at them caused both Jill and Leon to grasp, though for different reasons. This appearance was truly angelic, the soft, white skin, huge gold-stained eyes and hair that would be the envy of every living woman. It fell all the way down his back and soft platinum curls framed his face as he looked at the Count with a heart-melting smile.

"Perhaps you have more secrets then I first thought" The man said.

"The Detective finds amusement in accusing me of every thing that goes wrong in this city" The Count answered "He and his assistant was just about to leave"

"Oh, no, I'm just about to leave my self" the angelic man said, buttoning his figure-fitted trench-coat.

"There is no need to rush out, Rosiel" The Counts voice was as soft as ever now.

"Oh, but there is all the need" Rosiel smiled, placing one hand gently on the Counts arm "I'm afraid that if I stay any longer, _I _will end up in one of your cages"

"I was anticipating the same thing" D smiled softly.

Leon felt an odd mix of emotions. It was something like sick and amazed and … and not angry but something like that. And it … hurt. Some what. Leon tried to shake that feeling.

Rosiel had turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway, turning again to face the Count.

"Perhaps you would like to have dinner with me" he said, a long-fingered hand gracefully sweeping a curl of hair out of his face "On neutral ground? Tomorrow evening? By the lake?"

"Sounds wonderful" D smiled back.

"It's settled then"

Rosiel left the shop and closed the door behind him. Oddly enough, no footsteps where heard as he walked up the stairs.

Jill was almost jumping up and down, pressing both her hands to her mouth. When the door closed, she wouldn't hold it in any more.

"He's gorgeous, Count!" she exclaimed with a huge smile.

Leon thought he could see a faint smile and a blush before D swiftly turned away, heading into the store.

"Yes, he is quite the specimen" The Count said in a low voice, then "Tea, Jill?"

"Yes please" Jill answered, sitting down on the sofa. Leon dropped down next to her.

There was already two used cups on the table. D brought two more and poor tea for the both the detectives then sat down on his usual spot on the sofa opposite to them.

"So, he seems nice!" Jill couldn't stop smiling.

"He seems suspicious" Leon said harshly.

"To you everyone is a suspect, my dear detective" the Count smiled, in his usual soft voice now. There was no trace of the anger or frustration Leon had noticed in it just a minutes ago.

"He wears a trench-coat. Dead give-away" Leon said, sipping his tea.

Jill giggled.

"I would believe Sherlock Holmes wore one" D mused.

"Still suspicious"

"And it would have noting to do with him being a customer of this shop then?" The Count gestured towards the interior of the shop.

"Or with the fact that he's got a date with you, D?" Jill smiled, looking at Leon who almost sprayed tea all over the table.

"WHAT!" he yelled, looking like a hunted animal.

"Well, you have quite the obsession with the Count" Jill continued "You always talk about him…"

"And you come see me every day, if my memory serves me right" The Count joined in, smiling.

"The only obsession I have with this Asian drag-queen is to see him and his fancy make-up behind bars!" Leon yelled.

He quickly got to his feat and almost turned the table over in the process. Infuriated he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Did you not have very urgent questions to ask, dear detective?" The Count called out after him.

"Fuck you!" Leon shouted back and slammed the door behind him.

"My, my" D sighed, locking eyes with Jill who was still smiling "So Jill, tell me, how have you been?"

* * *

Leon walked down the street in a hurried pace, his hand deeply buried in his denim pockets. Jealous? Him? Of that gothic-mannequin doll? Both Jill and the Count you joke as much as they wanted. D might be the personification of gay, but he was not. He was as straight as they come! Damn, his apartment was basically draped with pin-ups. Then that the Count looked like a woman, that wasn't his problem.

**_So why are you so mad?_** The voice of reason tried to get trough.

_I'm mad at Jill! For saying those thing and…_insight struck him _for embarrassing me in front of the Count like that! But that doesn't mean anything! I mean, no one would like to have such things said about them!_

_**Especially if they're true. **_

_He's just a suspect! I want him behind bars! That's why I spend so much time there._

**_Who are you tying to convince? _**

Leon heard laughter. Turning to his right, he saw Rosiel sitting on top of a street lamp, watching him. And he laughed, and it was not a pleasant sound. Leon blinked, and the next he knew, the man was gone. One silver-grey feather danced towards the ground. Leon picked it up and felt a new hope. Something was definitely suspicious here!

* * *

AUTHOR AGAIN:

Okay, that's it.Too much dialogeI know.Don't know whether or not to write more on this, because A; it was very, very hard and B; it turned out weird. And C; no one likes cross-overs (except meeeee!)

Review if you got this far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
